Esta no es una historia de amor
by Zarite
Summary: /One-shot/Intento de romance, drama y humor/―¿Lo has matado? ―pregunto Hana escéptica. Los rasgos duros de Takeshi se alejaron dejando el del niño.


_Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenecen. _

**E**sta no es una historia de amor.

* * *

Las sillas estaban en orden, ella siempre se sentaba detrás de Kyoko, pero ese día, esa hora, cambió todo.

El profesor entro como siempre.

―Haced un grupo de dos.

Hana alzó la ceja, ridículamente este profesor parecía que lo dijera a niños, a niños que ella odiaba, porque son llorones, se lastiman con facilidad, y son inocentes.

Esos niños que son fáciles de engañar y lastimarlos. Como lo hicieron con ella.

No se dio cuenta de que Tsuna, ruborizado a más no poder pidió a Kyoko ser su pareja, lo cual más sorprendente fue aún ver que ella aceptara con una sonrisa.

Parpadeo y alzó una ceja al mismo tiempo, sintió la boca reseca.

―Yo. ―saludo a su lado Yamamoto, sonriendo como un bebe. Kurokawa se sintió aún más confusa.

¿Desde cuándo él le hablaba?

Hana gruño por lo bajo.

―Parece que somos pareja. ―sonrió de nuevo él, y Hana pensó que era un maldito mocoso. Frunció las cejas.

―Iré con otra persona. ―paladeo mirando alrededor suyo y para su maldita consternación solo quedaba Gokudera Hayato, Hana maldijo internamente. ―Me quedo contigo.

Yamamoto sonrió.

…

Biología, odiaba dar clases de biología, pero ahora mismo se encontraba en la biblioteca buscando libros sobre las relaciones sexuales de un hombre y una mujer, y como esta queda embarazada después.

Hana sabía como tener relaciones sexuales, sabía como una mujer queda embarazada, no porque lo haya vivido, pero cualquier persona lo sabría. Soltó un resoplido contra su pelo ondulado y miro a Yamamoto Takeshi que le sonreía, sin siquiera pestañar, con adorables mejillas rosadas.

Maldito Yamamoto Takeshi, igual que un bebé.

Apretó los labios y apunto un libro que se encontraba en la estantería más alta.

―Cógelo. ―ordeno, Takeshi no titubeo, se levantó con tranquilidad de la silla y paso por su lado, alzo el brazo y tomo el libro. ―Dámelo.

Hizo lo que ella pidió, Hana curvo los labios maliciosamente.

―¡Ah! ―fingió nerviosismo, él le miro brevemente y luego se ruborizo. Hana había abierto el libro y mostrado una página de un pene y una vagina unida.

―¿N-No quieres otro libro? ―pidió Yamamoto. Hana rió.

―No.

Con tranquilidad se sentaron, mientras ella casi podía oír el latido frenético del corazón de Takeshi, y sudor en la frente.

Uhm, tal vez Yamamoto Takeshi no era tan inocente.

Kurokawa puso un mechón de su pelo largo tras la oreja y pregunto sin apartar la mirada del libro, la parte en la que un pequeño punto, el espermatozoide, hacia un viaje hasta el ovulo de la mujer, haciendo que él dejara de respirar para mirarla anonadado.

―¿Eres virgen?

Takeshi sintió la cara caliente, esa calentura molestando hasta la última parte de su cuerpo. Jadeo, dio un chillido parecido a la de una mujer y se refugió en el cuello de su camisa, deseando que esta se alargara y cubriera su vergüenza.

―¿Quieres otro libro? ―pregunto intentando cambiar de tema. Hana le miro y dudo.

―El de arriba, el rojo.

Él asintió agradeciendo internamente.

…

En silencio, un silencio que se podría decir agobiante trabajaron, y el bibliotecario, de su edad, baja las gafas hasta la punta de la nariz y los mira con suspicacia.

―Es tarde― dice con tono desenfadado, casi cortante al mismo tiempo, se sube las gafas y espera.

Yamamoto le sonríe, risueño. Mira de reojo el reloj que cuelga en la pared y sus ojos se abren con asombro.

―Kurokawa son las ocho. ―murmura suavemente, haciendo que Hana que estaba entretenida leyendo el libro, uno que Takeshi ni siquiera quería tocar o mirar, cerrara con fuerza y abriera los ojos con sorpresa.

―¿Las ocho? ―arrastra la pregunta con aridez, él asiente. ―¡Es tarde! ―gruñe por lo bajo, él vuelve a asentir.

Hana se levanta con rapidez de su silla y pone el libro en su mochila, para asombro del bibliotecario.

―¡Eh! ¡Tienes que darme tu carnet de estud―!

Su grito se apaga porque ella no lo escucha, Hana sale por la puerta haciendo mecer esos largos cabellos, contoneando las caderas y riendo al mismo tiempo.

Seductora dice una parte de la mente de Takeshi, luego maldice y se levanta también.

―¡Lo siento! ―le grita al bibliotecario que le mira rabiando.

…

Encuentra a Hana en la calle, apretándose con una mano su chaqueta de estudiante al cuerpo con fuerza, hundiendo la pequeña nariz en otro libro, frunciendo la nariz y luego soltándola y luego sonríe. Takeshi ríe. Es difícil ver a Kurokawa con una sonrisa.

Trota un poco y le pone una mano encima. Y eso, para su horror hace que ella pare y grite de terror.

Takeshi conoce la mafia, conoce como es hundir una katana en el enemigo, viajo al futuro, intento ser más fuerte, lo consiguió, pero ahora, mientras ve como los ojos dilatados de Kurokawa se abren presa de pánico y esas perlas que brillan en sus ojos, lágrimas, siente la boca reseca.

―L-Lo siento. ―tartamudea confuso. Hana muerde el labio inferior, su pequeño cuerpo tiembla y sorbe aire por la boca, le mira y Takeshi cree que lo visualiza como él y no otro.

Kurokawa se aparta con un movimiento rudo.

―Nunca en tu vida vuelvas hacer eso. ―dice bajando la voz, cortante y temblorosa. Él asiente.

…

Se mueven en silencio, no hablan y él se siente tenso, como si hubiera abierto una herida, o puesto limón en la herida. Hana no lo mira, avanza despacio pero con tono fuerte, Takeshi puede oír un suspiro de su boca y decide hablar.

―Mañana a la misma hora. ―sugiere con una temblorosa sonrisa. Kurokawa para de caminar y él lo hace también.

―No.

Avanza otro paso y luego se detiene, mira al suelo.

―Más pronto.

Takeshi curva los labios un poco.

―Sí.

…

Yamamoto Takeshi sonríe como un bebé, muestras una sincera sonrisa, sin malicia, sin maldad. Hana odia a Yamamoto Takeshi, porque es un niño, como lo fue ella, ingenua e inocente.

Hana odia a los niños.

Y si Yamamoto se comporta como un niño también lo odiara con más ahínco.

Abre la puerta de su habitación y se deja caer en su cama, hunde su rostro en la almohada y suspira.

Los niños son molestos, ingenuos, presas fáciles para esos asquerosos adultos.

Quita el rostro de la almohada y mira de reojo una fotografía, su madre, abrazándola cuando era pequeña, riendo sin resentimiento de la vida, pero, la foto esta rota, una persona no sale.

Su padre.

Él.

Ese hombre que le hizo daño, que le hizo desconfiar de todos y le hizo sentir asqueada por ser una niña de apenas cinco años.

A esa edad ya odiaba a los niños, débiles sin saber como defenderse, fáciles de atrapar.

Hana vuelve a hundir su cara en la almohada y aprieta los labios.

…

Sus ojos se encuentran durante unos segundos pero Hana los aparta con rapidez, mira al frente al profesor y suspira irritada.

Otro día más en busca de libros sobre relaciones sexuales.

Tenía la tentación de decirle al profesor si quería enseñar sobre como tener sexo seguro no les incitara a buscar libros como esos, que mostraban demasiado y tentaban de curiosidad a los ingenuos.

…

―Creo que el profesor quiere que sepamos como es el sexo en realidad. ―se oyó decir ella misma con sorpresa por entablar conversación con Takeshi.

Él sonríe y asiente.

―Tal vez.

…

Hana clava sus ojos rasgados en el libro sin mirar su alrededor. Lee la parte donde el libro dice que la desconfianza es lo peor del ser humano, pero también es lo mejor para la supervivencia.

―Lo pones como si esto fuera una guerra. ―murmuro para sí con un fruncimiento de cejas.

―¿Qué lees guapa?

Una asquerosa voz silbo por su oído, y Hana casi sintió que el dueño de esa voz pasó su lengua por el lóbulo de su oreja. Apretó los labios y el libro con una mano, dio media vuelta y miró al sujeto en sí.

Alto, delgado y el rostro con algunas cicatrices. ¿Arañazos? Su pelo rubio largo y ojos castaños.

―Algo que estoy segura que no te importa. ―respondió mirándole a través de sus espesas pestañas, el sujeto rió, mostró sus dientes como si se tratara de un tiburón y luego la golpeó fuertemente.

Hana se tocó la mejilla aturdida, inflamada. Estaría inflamada para mañana.

―Eres una gatita mala. ―murmuro él ceñudo pero sonriendo divertido. Hana rió.

―¿En verdad? ―preguntó desafiante.

Él alzo de nuevo la mano dispuesto a golpearle, pero Hana fue más rápida, le golpeo con el libro en la cabeza y echo a correr.

_¡Ni se te ocurra meterte en un callejón, tonta! _Pensó frenética.

Giro hacia la izquierda y la calle desértica le recibió, trago saliva y empezó a correr con más fuerza, pensando que más adelante habría gente, sus pies tropezaron, cayó al suelo de cuclillas y sus rodillas se rasparon, ella soltó un juramente y luego suspiro con frustración, casi podía escuchar la voz del sujeto.

Se levanto con un brinco y dio rienda suelta a su energía que nunca usaba, corrió como un caballo desbocado.

―¡Ven cariño! ―le grito el rubio, y Hana aspiro aire para no soltar vomito por la boca.

Ingenua pensó su mente, estaba en un callejón sin salida, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que corría a él, metida en la trampa por ella misma. Hana sintió sus manos temblorosas y el pulso rápido, aspiro y soltó aire, él se encontraba delante ya, sonriendo macabramente.

―Te pille~ ―rió.

Apretó los dientes sintiéndose indefensa.

―Un paso más y tendré que matarte. ―dijo, el chico sonrió.

―¿En verdad? Yo creo qu―

―Ya la has oído, un paso más y te matara, y si no lo hace ella lo hare yo.

Hana parpadeo para visualizar a la figura que estaba delante de sus ojos.

Yamamoto Takeshi.

Vestía unos pantalones deportivos y su camiseta de igual forma, en su espalda llevaba una mochila mientras su mano sostenía el palo de beisbol.

Sus ojos eran oscuros y su semblante duro, y aquel rostro de niño delicado que había visto Hana había desaparecido dejando al de un hombre.

―¿No me has oído? ―preguntó Takeshi, con el bate de beisbol le toco el rostro del rubio y le sonrió. ―No quiero tener que usar esto, en serio.

El rubio grito rabioso y se abalanzo, pero Takeshi le golpeo y cayó al suelo como si se tratara de un muñeco de trapo.

―¿Lo has matado? ―pregunto Hana escéptica. Los rasgos duros de Takeshi se alejaron dejando el del niño.

―Tal vez…

…

Con tranquilidad pasmosa Hana se limpió su labio, un hilillo de sangre salió, soltó un resoplido y se acomodó el pelo revuelto que tenía por correr por las calles. Enderezo la espalda y camino suavemente.

―He perdido mi libro. ―se lamentó en voz baja, Takeshi asintió ligeramente ceñudo. ―Era un buen libro. ―añadió sin emoción en la voz.

Yamamoto miro sigilosamente hacia atrás para saber si lo seguían, cuando no sintió nada respiro con tranquilidad y miro a su compañera. No entendía claramente pero se supone que después de un ataque ella tendría que estar histérica o llorando de miedo, pero ahí estaba ella, hablando con tranquilidad sobre el libro que perdió.

Su labio sangraba y su barbilla se ensució, Takeshi vio el cachete derecho inflamado y rojizo, en sus manos sintió el cosquilleo de la impotencia, similar cuando viajo al futuro y se enteró que su padre había muerto, o mejor dicho, asesinado.

No había podido protegerlo, como a Kurokawa. Soltó un resoplido y le miro de reojo.

―No deberías andar a estas horas. ―señalo mirando distraídamente a otro lado.

―Tú estás caminando a estas horas. ―respondió con voz monótona la joven. Takeshi arrugo el entrecejo.

―Soy un _hombre_.

―Eres _machista_.

Pasmado giro el rostro, como si hubiera sufrido una bofetada le miro expectante.

―Una mujer normal se pondría histérica. ―balbuceo a su defensa.

―No soy normal, Yamamoto. ―gruño Hana por lo bajo. ―Y eres machista.

―Te he salvado…

―No te pedí tu ayuda.

Rara vez perdía los estribos, pero ahora mismo quería poder estrangular a Hana y hacerla entrar en razón. ¡Una mujer no podría caminar sola a esas horas!

Alzó una ceja y forzó una sonrisa amistosa en los labios.

―Te acompaño a casa.

―No.

Paro de caminar.

―¿Ah?

―No quiero que me acompañes, se defenderme.

Hana Kurokawa le miro de soslayo con una burlona sonrisa en los labios, y sus ojos chispearon.

―Adiós.

…

Se sentía como un verdadero acosador, sinceramente esperaba no encontrarse con ninguno de sus amigos para que vean su actuación patética detrás de los árboles para ver que Kurokawa llegara a salvo a su casa.

Esa mujer era verdaderamente testaruda, como nunca, jamás en su vida había conocido a alguien tan testarudo como ella.

Se escondió de nuevo tras el árbol y escucho los sonidos de sus pasos, pero luego cesaron, intrigado saco la cabeza del escondrijo donde él mismo se había metido y miro.

―¿Qué haces_, acosador-san_?

Hana estaba a pulgadas de su rostro, tenía una ceja fina en alto y el semblante serio.

―Yo. ―saludo sonriendo bobaliconamente. ―Pasaba por aquí…

―Nos acabamos de ver, tu casa queda por allá. ―apunto con aburrimiento Hana, luego negó. ―Sabía que Yamamoto Takeshi estaba enamorado de mí. ―se burló después Kurokawa.

Trago saliva y salió del escondite.

―Quería saber si llegabas bien, Kurokawa. ―añadió ligeramente ruborizado, Hana negó.

―Acompáñame.

…

Lento, el tiempo pasa lento en un ambiente tenso y disconforme. Parece detenerse en sus ojos y no seguir, burlándose de él, torturándolo.

Takeshi suspiro ligeramente, miro a la joven que estaba a su lado, miraba el camino con tranquilidad mientras su mano acomodaba su pelo largo.

Le vio con ojo evaluador, ahora que la veía claramente sin interrupciones, como en clases por Tsuna o los demás, le pareció guapa.

Pelo largo y ondulado, piel pálida y brillante, ojos grises o… ¿Violetas? No lo sabía pero brillaban intensamente, tal vez no intencionalmente, pero diablos, eran atrayentes. Se encontró a si mismo mirándola con tanta intensidad que ella giro para encararlo.

―Si quieres un _gracias_ por mi parte esperas toda tu vida. ―señalo ella haciendo un mohín con los labios.

Takeshi rió.

―Jamás se me hubiera ocurrido. ―murmuro sarcástico. Kurokawa le miro y encogió los hombros. ―¿Cuál era el libro que leías?

Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida, miro de nuevo a Takeshi y luego el camino.

―Humanos. El comportamiento humano. ―murmuro suavemente.

―Ah… debe ser entretenido. ―mintió.

―Tal vez…

El rostro de Hana cambio a otro más sombrío.

―¿Qué piensas de nuestros comportamientos?

―Creo que cada uno tiene su personalidad y que un libro no puede criticar a todos por igual. ―respondió.

―He dicho comportamiento, Yamamoto.

―Lo sé. Pero ese libro es un comportamiento en sí, el que lo escribió es una persona. Así que si critica a los _humanos_ es que se critica a sí mismo.

La respuesta fue tan ridículamente limpia que Hana rió, una risa risueña y larga, sus pestañas negras obstruyeron sus pupilas que él quería ver.

Brillaba, Hana Kurokowa brillaba intensamente como los rayos de sol, risueña, alegre, frágil, inocente. Todo al mismo tiempo. Takeshi sintió su respiración detenida y le miro con sus ojos claros.

―Kurokawa. ―llamo segundos después. ―Si quieres salir a estas horas podrías llamarme. ―murmuro abochornado.

La joven en sí detuvo sus movimientos y sus risas, miro rudamente a Takeshi.

―No es necesario.

Mordió la frase y giro. Pelo largo ondeando en el viento, casi tocando sus mejillas rosadas. No sabía que le había llevado a decir aquello pero sin tapujos lo dijo.

―Insisto, yo te protegeré.

…

La lluvia cae sin remordimientos en la ciudad, y Hana casi puede escuchar el susurro de su madre en la oreja cuando le contaba que la lluvia eran lágrimas de algún desafortunado, a lo que ella cuando era pequeña dijo que lloraba demasiado y que esperaba que esa persona se recuperara pronto.

Con su paraguas color rojo oscuro cubrió su delgado cuerpo, de reojo le seguía Yamamoto que no llevaba un paraguas, sonriendo y las manos metidas en los bolsillos y como no, mojado.

Haciendo caso omiso de la vocecita que decía que cediera un poco su paraguas al joven volvió la vista al frente. La biblioteca los esperaba.

Camino más despacio, sintiendo como hace mucho no sentía la relajación. Su cuerpo parecía suspirar relajado, mientras su mente jugaba.

―Agáchate. ―murmuro secamente Kurakawa a Yamamoto, a lo que él cedió y ella le cubrió con su paraguas. ―En verdad odio a los niños. ―maldijo con voz tensa. Entonces tomo su brazo y lo apretó con firmeza, camino sin mirarlo y sintió un cosquilleo similar a las patitas de una mariposa posada en su piel, agradable y cálido.

Un rubor corrió por su rostro pálido y el aleteo vibro en su vientre.

―En serio, los odio. ―mascullo escuchando la risa suave de Yamamoto.

…

Era el último día en el que estarían los dos a solas en la biblioteca o platicando sobre el trabajo de biología. Era… oscuro y deprimente la sensación que sentían en su pecho. Hana no tuvo la cabeza en orden y Yamamoto parecía ausente y forzando una sonrisa cuando ella miraba a su lado.

Mientras Hana apretaba con sus dedos largos el bolígrafo y escribía mirando detenidamente el libro que tenía en la mesa no vio lo que hacia, manchando la hoja con rayas y letras inteligibles.

Sus párpados se cerraron con aburrimiento y echo la cabeza hacía atrás, ofuscada y molesta como nunca pensó estar en su vida de estudiante.

―Maldito profesor… ―silbo entre dientes apretados.

Yamamoto dejo de mirar a otro lado para mirarle y ver su cara más blanca de lo común, sosteniendo el bolígrafo como si significara su vida, apretando la mandíbula hasta que él pensó que dolía.

Puso una mano tímidamente en la pequeña de su compañera y sonrió.

―Hagamos lo mejor, Kurokawa.

…

La pizarra estaba limpia y el escritorio del profesor llenos de papeles de los trabajos de sus alumnos, algunos lo entregaron sonrojados a más no poder, otros pálidos preguntándose cuando sacarían de su cabezas aquellas imágenes e información relacionado con la sexualidad.

Llego su turno y ambos se levantaron y caminaron hasta su profesor, Hana entregó una carpeta llena de hojas escrita por ella y la última hoja era una maraña de palabras sin sentido, como si hubiera perdido la orientación después de leer todo. Su profesor les miro detrás de sus gafas de empaste grueso y sonrió brevemente.

―Con esto tendrás un ocho Yamamoto. ―halago. Él asintió distraído.

―Sí…

…

Tsuna comprobó que estar mucho tiempo con Kyoko era realmente bonito. También aprendió cosas que no quería aprenderlas delante de ella, y mucho menos ver con sus propios ojos algo que estaba seguro que no debió verlo, más si estaba presente la belleza de su clase. Entre rubores, tartamudeos él aprendió a charlar más con ella. Sutilmente, esporádicamente y radiante, ya casi nada de obstrucción de miedo al charlar con ella, se podría decir que la tarea que envió su profesor fue como ayuda para él, aprendió a ser más amigo de la chica que estaba perdidamente enamorado.

Sin embargo después de que acabara la faceta de una semana de trabajo estaba solo en su pupitre, escuchando sin ánimos las charlas de sus compañeros de clases, pero llamó su atención un distraído y casi deprimido Yamamoto. Giro para verlo más de cerca y comprobó que eran ojos tristes.

Se preguntó la razón por la cual él estaba de esa forma, porque era difícil ver a su amigo en esa situación, era siempre él que era el alma de alegría en su grupo.

Al día siguiente después de entregar sus deberes él siguió igual, mirando detenidamente a Kurokawa sin parpadear, esperando sin saber el qué pero indeciso.

Tsunayoshi curvo los labios ligeramente antes de caminar a su lado y llamarlo, los ojos de Yamamoto eran vacíos pero un ligero rubor cubría su rostro.

Y entonces Tsuna abrió sus ojos.

¡Dios! ¡Conocía esa cara! Era la suya misma cuando miraba a Kyoko, la misma distracción de querer hablarla pero sin poder hacerlo, sentirse distraído por pensar en ella.

―Yamamoto… ¿Te gusta Kurokawa?

Yamamoto se levantó como un resorte y chillo, Tsuna comprobó algo más, el chillido de Yamamoto era demasiado… como él, casi femenino cuando estaba abochornado.

…

Gokudera que veía a su Décimo diciendo palabras para animar a Yamamoto fumo el último cigarrillo de la cajetilla, se sorprendió que ese idiota se enamorase de alguien, además de la amiga de la persona que estaba enamorado su décimo.

Además, ¿Yamamoto conocía el amor? ¡Si era tan estúpido como Lambo!

¿Cómo podría distinguir cariño con amor? ¿O amistad con algo más?

Pero su décimo disipo las dudas de Yamamoto cuando dijo con sinceridad que esa mirada era igual que él ponía cuando veía a Kyoko, a lo que Gokudera concedió que era cierto y que no podría decir que lo sentía Tsunayoshi no fuese amor. Así que asintió y apunto con su dedo y una sonrisa en los labios.

―Te gusta Kurokawa Hana, imbécil.

…

Decir que estaba petrificado como una estatua era una aceptación, miraba a sus compañeros y amigos como decían sin pudor que estaba enamora de Hana, o por lo menos, le atraía tanto físicamente como emocionalmente, lo que él prefería lo segundo, es decir, era una forma sutil de decir que estaba enamorado.

Se levanto ante las miradas de sorpresa de sus compañeros y asintió.

―Ya sé lo que tengo que hacer.

…

Hana frunció los labios en una línea tensa, miro al asqueroso cielo que lloraba y reprimió un bufido nada femenino.

Pensó en correr como loca hasta su casa con la lluvia o esperar a que esta parase, sin importar camino bajo la lluvia y luego corrió.

Esa sensación de liberación fluyo por su cuerpo.

―_Mamás, sigue lloviendo. _

―_Entonces esa persona sigue llorando, Hana. _

―_Es triste mamá. _

―_Lo sé cariño, lo sé_.

¿Lluvia en vez de lágrimas? ¿De dónde saco eso su madre? ¿Y porque ahora mismo sentía que la lluvia era por ella?

Sintió una agitación en su pecho, sofoco, miedo.

―¡Kurokawa!

Hana giro impresionada al escuchar la voz de Yamamoto Takeshi.

Llevaba un paraguas grande color azul, y su sonrisa era como la de un bebé. Hana le miro y luego sintió que ya no llovía o por lo menos no la mojaba.

Hana apartó los mechones de pelo mojados de su cara y le miro a los ojos.

Y por una vez en su vida no odio a un bebé o un niño que venía siendo lo mismo.

Takeshi era como un niño, curioso y sin malicia, pero tenia cuerpo de adulto.

Yamamoto le paso una mano por sus hombros y rió, Kurokawa imagino que la lluvia desaparecía.

…

―¡Ah, no puedo creer que Hana este saliendo con Yamamoto-kun! ―chirrió con voz chillona Kyoko, Hana se ruborizo y encogió sus hombros. ―¡Es tan romántico!

―¡Cierto! ―opino Haru sentada a su lado. ―Enamorarse en la biblioteca… ¡Una linda historia de amor, desu!

―¡No es una historia de amor! ―gruño Hana ofuscada.

―¡Pero es tu novio!

―¡No es mi novio! Es solo un maldito niño.

Kyoko y Haru rieron al unísono.

―¿Cómo es tener a Yamamoto como novio? ―pregunto curiosa Haru.

Kurokawa sintió que mataría a sus amigas. No es que estuviera saliendo con Yamamoto, pero tenían algo más que lo tenían al principio. Amistad sí, algo más de amistad, _seguro_.

La puerta se abrió y entro Yamamoto acompañado de Tsuna y Gokudera.

―Kurokawa. ―saludo Yamamoto sonriendo, Hana gruño.

Se levanto y camino a su lado sin dirigir mirada a las curiosas y entusiasmadas de sus amigas, relamió sus labios.

―Vámonos. ―ordeno.

―Si~

Salieron de la habitación de Sawada en silencio.

―Siento pena por el idiota, décimo. ―murmuro Gokudera levemente contrariado.

―Yo igual Gokudera-kun, yo igual…

…

No, no era una patética historia de amor. Hana cruzo los brazos mientras miraba con sus ojos rasgados a Yamamoto Takeshi que llevaba su mochila en una mano, mientras la suya la llevaba en su espalda.

―Kurokawa…

―¿Qué?

Entonces él, el maldito niño con sonrisa de bebé le agarro la barbilla y sonrió para luego bajar su boca hacia la suya, devorando en un beso apasionado sus labios. Takeshi le agarro firmemente la cabeza y le lamió los labios con la lengua, pasando hasta su lengua y acariciarla con morbosa curiosidad.

―Me gustas.

Kurokawa Hana sintió la cara caliente.

―¡En verdad odio a los niños!

Takeshi rió.

* * *

N/A. No era así como tenía que terminar esta historia, joder, ¡Yo quería más dolor! ¡Sufrimiento! Pero me salió esto, lo siento, y espero que os guste y, ¡ah!

¡Esta es mi doscientas historias en ff net ! nunca imagine que podría hacer tantas historias, estoy feliz e ilusionada, espero seguir escribiéndolas, y si algún día trágico me caso―sí, para mí es tragedia casarme―seguiré escribiendo no importando el qué o el cómo.

¡Gracias!

P.D: Me enamoré de Hana Kurokawa, desde ahora seguramente empezare a escribir de ella y los guardianes, ah, que haré yo con está locura mía. (?)


End file.
